Isolators provide electrical isolation between circuits which communicate with each other. Some such isolators are used to electrically isolate a first circuit, operating in a relatively high voltage domain, from a second circuit, operating in a relatively low voltage domain. The two circuits are sometimes referenced to different ground potentials. An isolation barrier is provided between the two circuits to prevent undesirable voltage cross-over. The isolator provides communication across the isolation barrier.